


Who's Your Master?

by Icecreamy



Series: Bottom Wonho Bingo! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, TOP!HW THO, Teasing, WHbingo, Whining, bottom!wh, fluff at the end, handjobs, kitty!hw, master kink, master!wh, reverse master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hyungwon just wanted to play, and he did it in one of the best ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/gifts).



> HELLOOOOOOOO!  
> This is my first fic for the Bottom Wonho Kink Bingo! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Btw this is for the master kink fic ahahaha

He lays there, the hours of midday slowly inching by. The sounds of the clock ingrain themselves in his head, on an endless repeat. 

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

And he’s bored. 

So he pulls himself up, lazily wandering around the house, his black tail dragging behind. He doesn’t know where his ‘owner’ is, searching around every corner for them. It’s not because he wants to see them, only because he finds entertainment in how they react to the smallest of things. 

Things ranging from how he touches them, his gaze, his tone, his laughter around them. Each makes the other react so differently, so perfectly in his eyes, and it makes him crave for more. 

Because it was  _ cute,  _ how they’d blush and laugh whenever teased, how they’d pout, how they’d pretend to be angry, etc. It was all just so much for Hyungwon. 

And even thinking about how his ‘owner’ makes him feel, lets a crave settle within. 

“Hoseok?” he calls, the sound echoing around the house. But no reply is given, and a sigh escapes the brunette’s lips.  

So he wanders around, aimlessly searching for the smallest form of entertainment. And it leads him to the basement, the warm and well furnished “storage” as Hoseok would call it. His eyes immediately flicker to the fairy lights hung on the wall, deep interest developing within him as they move on from bulb to bulb. Hyungwon’s feline instincts can't help but exhibit themselves as the admire the lights.

Most hybrids try to hide their feline self, to push it down, but Hyungwon fully embraces it. So when his eyes come across one dead bulb out of the many other ones, his heart shatters. And he’s intent on doing something about it. His fingers twitch at the idea of not doing anything, so he grasps onto the silk ribbon around his neck to calm them.

But he knows that one day he’ll give in to that  _ itch,  _ to that little sense of needing to fix what was wrong with the light bulb, so he does it now. And Hyungwon also knows, that Hoseok has warned him many times  _ not  _ to touch the fairy lights. But he’ll understand, (he hopes).

So he starts by unplugging the lights, following every safety measure he can think of to avoid getting injured. (And to alleviate Hoseok’s concern later on). Hyungwon carefully pulls at the wire, coiling it around his arm as he goes. 

Once it’s finally down, Hyungwon looks around for the burnt light, finding it quickly due to his sharp sense of smell. It leads him right to it, and he smirks once the job is all done. Hoseok will thank him later. 

But he has trouble removing it from his arm, it tangled all around it and his upper torso. Hyungwon knows how to rid himself of such problems, easily undoing the knots that wrapped themselves around him.

But one idea appears in his mind, growing bigger and bigger the more he thought about it. Hyungwon smirks, glancing down at the wires in his hands.

_ Hoseok really will thank him later.  _

\--

“Hyungwonnie?” Hoseok calls, dropping his bag before looking around. He’s used to returning to the sight of the other lounging around, usually sleeping, or having him sitting by the door waiting for him. So when he comes back to neither of the two, he’s a bit concerned. 

“Kitten~” he coos, hoping that would attract the other. But it doesn’t, and a small pout forms on his face. Hoseok snaps his fingers too, clapping them at times, but the hybrid shows no signs of activity.

Pausing, he listens on for the smallest of sounds, and when he hears the smallest sounds of rummaging around, he bolts from his spot. “Bingo,” escapes from his lips and he’s down in the basement within seconds. 

Laughter bursts from him once he sees the mess before him, his chest heaving as he attempts to calm down. 

“How’d you get yourself into this?” laughing behind his hand, he stands in front of a seated Hyungwon, with wires wrapping well around him. Hoseok pulls and tugs at them, but it only gets worse. The wires only wrap tighter around the brunette, rendering him more unable to move. 

Hyungwon only pouts, making Hoseok’s heart leap out of his chest. “I was just trying to help…” he whispers, pushing his bottom lip out only to make a bigger pout. The blond only laughs more all while he pulls and twists with the wires around the younger. 

But the wires only seem to work against his will, and while Hyungwon pulls and “removes” them, Hoseok struggles. So he finds himself bound, the wires now around the two of them, giving them little room for Hyungwon to hover over him. 

The hybrid smirks from above him, his elbows propping him up from either side of Hoseok. And it’s then when a small realization hits the blond, one that makes him shudder at how well it worked out. 

Hyungwon had planned everything from the start. 

But he still feigns knowledge of such, giving an innocent look as he barely whispers “Hyungwon?”. The expression only grows on Hyungwon, before he leans down to peck the other. 

“Yes, Master?” he whispers against his lips, feeling how the other gasped at his little name when he pushes their lips together fully. Using the little room they have, Hyungwon slides down just slightly, angling his head so his lips can reach Hoseok’s neck. Dragging his tongue against the olders jaw, he pauses at moments to suck at the soft flesh, letting hickeys blossom around the area.

“K-Kitten...” Hoseok moans out, sliding his hands up Hyungwon’s back and knotting his fingers in his hair. His hands accidentally tug on the hybrids pointy ears, accidentally making him bite into his neck. 

But Hoseok only moans louder, and Hyungwon lets out small gasps every time Hoseok’s hands end up on his ears. 

“W-what are you doing?” The older breathlessly whispers, despite how his arms wrap around his neck to pull him in once again. He whines when one of the brunettes hands slide down to his dick, pressing and stroking it through the fabric. 

“Only what I should have done weeks ago,” growling into Hoseok’s ear, smirking when the olders shaking hands grabbed and clutched onto his shirt tightly. Small whines and whimpers pushed from his trembling lips, all because Hyungwon’s hand moved against the fabric so skillfully. 

And he almost screams when he slips his hand underneath his waistband, grabbing his half hard cock and squeezing harshly. He doesn’t start with soft strokes, immediately moving his hand up and down, squeezing him along the way. Hyungwon’s wrist snaps so perfectly, despite how little room there was. He presses and rubs his thumb into the slit, eliciting the most cutest of sounds from the other. 

Hoseok is near a mess at this point, his body shaking and trembling at Hyungwon’s every touch. His hands pull at the material covering the hybrids back, desperately trying to tear away at it. “H-Hyungwon!” whines continuously spill from Hoseok’s lips, only making Hyungwon tease him more. 

“Is Master enjoying this?” He whispers into the blonds ear, knowing how each and every word that slips from his tongue only pulls at Hoseok’s sanity. Squeezing especially hard, Hyungwon’s tone laces itself darkly. 

“I thought I asked you a question,” he growls, letting his tongue run along Hoseok’s earlobe. But all he receives are small whimpers and moans, scratches on his back. Pulling his hand away, Hyungwon settles on teasing his answers out another way. 

“D-don’t stop!” Hoseok moans, his eyes fluttering shut as he waits for a sensation of pleasure to course through him. But it never happens, and when he opens his eyes he’s met with an evil expression covering Hyungwon’s features so perfectly. “K-kitten… p-please--.” 

But his wishes are never answered, and he feels shivers shoot through his spine as Hyungwon trails a finger so softly against his skin. His hands thumb over Hoseok’s nipples, twisting and pulling at the pink nubs. Slipping his hand away, he secretly undoes a knot from behind him, letting the wires loosen up a little around him. 

But the blond doesn’t notice, nothing but pleasure occupying his thoughts in that moment. 

Hyungwon’s hands return to Hoseok’s waistband, using the new room given to slip his sweatpants and underwear down just slightly, enough that his ass was exposed. Hoseok hisses at the contact of his skin against the cold tile, his back arching despite the little room they had. 

His eyes peek slightly open when Hyungwon takes his hand, guiding it to his now exposed dick. His breaths were ragged, his clothes clinging onto him due to the sweat, his eyes seeing nothing but a blur as the remnants of pleasure still linger within him. So when his fingers wrap around the taller’s cock, he’s desperate to get the smallest of revenge. 

Hoseok’s strokes start out just as fast as Hyungwon’s did, listening to the groans that came from him. He pushes his finger into the slit, twisting his hand around the head so perfectly, spreading precum throughout it all. 

“F-fuck- Hoseok…” he groans loudly, his eyes barely open to notice the content and proud expression on the blonds features. 

“Call me master,” Hoseok demands, squeezing Hyungwon’s member harshly in an attempt to gain control. But the reaction that he expected isn’t given, nothing that he expected comes from the brunette to be exact. He doesn’t melt at Hoseok’s touch, he doesn’t whine, he doesn’t submit. The opposite happens, Hyungwon grabs Hoseok’s dick and gives him harsh strokes, all to remind him of who truly was in control. 

When he’s sure the blond receives his message, he slides his hand down, tracing his hole teasingly. His finger circles around the rim, pushing in slightly at times. “H-Hyungwon! P-please…” Hoseok whines, balling the taller’s shirt up in between his fingers. 

“I can’t get lube, so bear with me,” Hyungwon whispers, not letting the other to have a chance at replying before he pushes his finger in, burying it in deeply. It doesn’t get much effect from Hoseok, only soft whines and content gasps as it slides in and out of his with ease. Hyungwon pushes a second digit in not long after, groaning at how tightly the blond was squeezing him. Hoseok digs his nails into Hyungwon’s back, letting out whimpers and moans at how perfectly they moved in him. They push and rub into his walls, scissoring him open often as they thrust in and out of him.

The blonds a mess by the time the third digit slides in, thrusting deeply with every push. Hyungwon separates his finger’s one last time before pulling them out, with whines of complaints coming from Hoseok quickly after.  

Giving himself a few strokes, he position’s himself in front of Hoseok’s hole, rubbing the head against him teasingly. Too many whines later, he finally pushes in with a grunt, placing a hand near the blonds head for support. A choked down moan forces it’s way out of Hoseok, his fingers digging as deep as they can through the cloth covering Hyungwon’s back. 

Hyungwon slides in slowly, pausing every now and then to kiss just below his eyes in an attempt to soothe the pain. A small feeling of guilt settles in him when small droplets of tears form at the corner of Hoseok’s eyes, letting out gasps and moans once Hyungwon had finally pushed all the way in. 

Kissing away the tears, Hyungwon presses a soft kiss to Hoseok’s lips, whispering the words of “I’m sorry,” against them. But Hoseok shakes his head, giving him a small smile to continue, pushing up a little kiss him one last time.

Hyungwon slides out halfway before pushing back in, watching how Hoseoks eyes rolled back, his lips parting into a drawn out moan. He starts with slow thrusts, not wanting to hurt the older too much. But when Hoseok’s nearly screams “Kitten!”, he picks up in pace, slamming as hard as he can in the small space they had. 

He thrusts so perfectly into Hoseok, the pain now being replaced with strong pleasure, coursing throughout his spine and veins. High pitched moans and near screams are all that come from Hoseok, along with pleas and whines. 

“H-Hyungwonnie--,” he whines, biting his lip to hold back some of the loudest of sounds. “Hyungwonnie… p-please!” 

Hyungwon hums in reply, slamming back in harshly as Hoseok only moans in reply, completely dropping what he tried saying earlier. But the taller doesn’t quite allow him to drop it, pestering him to continue his words. 

“Hyungwonnie what?” he asks, letting out his own loud moan when Hoseok grabs at his pointy ears, pulling at them. He pinches them as strongly as he could, somehow managing to make Hyungwon’s thrusts only more rough. And Hyungwon still doesn’t drop what Hoseok was trying to say earlier, teasing him by letting his lips mark all over his neck. 

“H-harder! H-harder-- please!” he screams, letting go of Hyungwon once he pulls out. Untying the last knot that bound them together, the ropes fall free around them. “Hyung-” Hoseok starts to complain, had he not been flipped over onto his knees, with Hyungwon slamming back in without warning. 

Hoseok screams and moans into his hands, only a small amount of the sound actually muffling in between them. He’s close to the edge, needing only a little push for him to become undone. But before he can say anything, before a word can actually escape his lips, Hyungwon speaks first. 

“Is Master enjoying this?” he asks, thrusting in almost perfectly, hitting Hoseok’s prostate dead on. “Hmm?” And Hoseok loses it, he comes onto the tiled floor and wires, screaming throughout it. 

It doesn’t help when Hyungwon wraps his fingers around him, pumping him as he rides it out, the oversensitivity kicking in. Hyungwon still thrusts into him, coming not long after into the blond, letting out a few of his own loud moans. Even after he’s done, he still slides in and out of Hoseok, trying to leave a lasting feeling.

“K-kitten…” Hoseok whispers, sitting up and observing the mess they made. He’s quick to furrow his eyebrows, to point at the cum all over the wires and floor, to speak in an angry tone. “Look at what you did, Hyungwonnie!” 

His ‘anger’ doesn’t last once Hyungwon has cleaned everything up, and lifted him from the cold tiled floor. Hyungwon discards all their clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor as they climbed into bed. 

“I don’t get it,” Hoseok whispers, his forehead pressed into Hyungwon chest. “Shouldn’t you be the one pressing yourself into me? I mean you’re the cat.” His hand slides up and softly pet’s the two ears, feeling how they twitched upon contact.

“Do you want to?” Hyungwon whispers, pulling his hand down and turning his head just slightly so he could kiss the palm of it. 

“Nah,” Hoseok whispers, pushing himself more into Hyungwon. “Nah.” Laughter erupts from the hybrid, the vibrations reaching Hoseok from his chest, who smiles at it. 

It’s not long after, where they fall asleep into each others hold, letting the deepest of sleep take over them. Hyungwon’s tail wraps around the blond, giving the other a sense of more comfort. They breathe in tune, their chests rising and falling softly as the hours of the night passed by. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have two things to say!  
> 1) I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS FORGIVE ME PLEASE  
> 2) For the next few weeks, I'll be going through many tests and quizzes, so I am sorry if my writing and updating will be slow! I promise I'll try my best to update my two fics (Pretty White Lies and You Were Here) as soon as possible, but I can't promise exactly when. I'm sorry ;-;  
> Anyways, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Also this is for Hyungwons, WHO GAVE ME THIS WONDERFUL FIC IDEA


End file.
